paradox_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Alucard
'Alucard '''is an unbelievably powerful vampire participating in the Grand Combat , who is also under the employ of the Illuminati. Alucard first appeared in the Hellsing manga series and is a significant protagonist in the Paradox Fighters series. Personality Outwardly, Alucard appears cold and apathetic to most lesser beings. With his chilling mannerisms and sadistic demeanor, it'd be easy to peg him as evil. However, years of immortality have enlightened the vampire god to the paths of righteousness... or so he claims. He mostly fights for his own enjoyment, but he's willing to lend a helping hand when innocent lives are at stake. He's extremely arrogant, especially while in battle, but it's almost entirely justified. He has expressed some concern when his charge Twilight Sparkle is in danger, indicating that he may care for her more than he lets on. History Skills and Abilities '''Control Art Restrictions- '''Not really a power, but more of a limiter. In order to protect the others around him from his dark energies, Alucard's power is sealed away under various levels called Control Arts. While Alucard is the one that choses to disable them, he only ever does so on the orders of another, usually Twilight. There are six levels of increasing power, with smaller numbers being more powerful (Level 5 is the lowest, 0 is the highest). However, due to mysterious properties of the Grand Combat, he cannot access his highest levels. '''Vampiric Powers- '''Alucard isn't just a powerful vampire... he was the first vampire to ever exist. As such, he's had plenty of time to devour victims and grow stronger, granting him a massive arsenal of powers and abilities far beyond the reach of most bloodsuckers. Here are the ones he's demonstrated in Paradox Fighters: *'Regeneration- 'Normally, this space would be used to describe the things that Alucard has survived (which include being mowed down by a minigun, sliced and ''kicked ''in half, stabbed, blasted with energy weapons, missile'd, bombed, and more), but it's much easier to list the things he hasn't: nothing. Simply put, Alucard can regenerate from anything, and is completely immortal. Unlike Dio, his regeneration isn't even tied to feeding, so it can't be slowed down. The regeneration usually works with wounded body parts, or even his blood, turning into a void-like black energy that then reconstitutes into his physical form. This energy has demonstrated the ability to deal damage of its own, by phasing through Samus and rupturing a few non-essential organs. *'Enhanced Senses-''' Alucard can hear distant gunfights and discern between individual combatants with ease. He is also able to detect miniscule details in smell. *'Marksmanship- '''While his massive set of pistols may not exactly be precision weapons, Alucard's extreme strength and excellent vision allow him to place rounds downrange with a great deal of accuracy. *'Teleportation- 'Alucard can teleport short distances instantaneously, with no need for a charge-up time and no visual evidence of his travel like an explosion or bright light. *'Intangibility- 'Alucard can become intangible, letting solid objects pass through him... or letting him pass through solid objects. He often uses this in conjunction with teleportation to create an impressive entrance. *'Super Strength- '''Alucard is strong enough to simply shove his hand through people's chests. It's great for party tricks. Trivia *According to him, Twilight's blood tastes like cupcakes. We'll take his word for it. *He's kind of OP, no? Category:Characters